


Your Betrayal (How We Feel)

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Pay the price for your betrayal...your betrayal...your betrayal...
Relationships: Eren/Reiner (Implied)
Kudos: 15





	1. Admiration (Eren)

I am conflicted, you know? One part of me wants to destroy you...

Another part of me wants to know why. Why did you, who I looked up to, decide to do it?

Why did you burn that bridge?

Did my story mean nothing to you? Was our midnight walk nothing more than just a passing trifle to you? Because it was everything to me.

I admired you from afar. Your raw strength. Your dedication to the cause. Your drive to help everyone, to protect humanity. 

I don't know when I fell in love with you, I just know that I did.

Was it all a lie? Was it destined to end in heartbreak?

I wanted to be like you.

Were you laughing at me behind my back, knowing it would end this way?

Were you, Reiner?

I have to know...


	2. Obstacle (Marco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am just an obstacle that you needed to remove.

Why?

I scream words. Words that hold no meaning to any of you. You fly away, and none of you look back. Is this all I was to you? An obstacle to be removed?

I remember Bertolt's birthday. You were there, and so was I. You gave him a journal. I gave him a wooden box. We had a good time, as friends should. Annie brought the booze. We got drunk, and it took its toll on us. We had killer hangovers the next day, but it was worth it.

Or so I thought.

Did that day mean anything to you? To Bertolt and Annie?

I guess it did not.

One minute I am flying through the air. Then you appear out of nowhere. You force me onto a roof, and the three of you crowd around me.

You pin my arms down, as my only means of survival is taken away by the three of you.

You float away, leaving me to die. 

You don't feel any remorse. And why should you?

I had the misfortune to be in the wrong place at the wrong time

I am just an obstacle to be removed for overhearing your secrets.


End file.
